Loveless Or So It Would Seem
by Bellatrix'sTwin
Summary: Second story! I am proud of it. Chapters will be short unless I feel like writing a long chapter so deal with it! Bella/Remus and you must read the prologue!Thanks!
1. Prolouge

Hello! I am back with a new Bellatrix pairing. And no, I have not given up on Haunting Memories, I just think it would be easier if I had TWOstories that I could write chapters for instead of just one. That way, if I ever got tired of just writing about one story I could just write about the other! I'm so smart!- So, about this new story: It takes place in the Marauders' Era and Bellatrix is in the same year as the Marauders and Snape; They are all in their 5th year just because I have issues with even numbers; and this is, hopefully the second story that you have read by me! So enjoy!

Chapter 1: Prologue

Remus Lupin faced a terrible fate. He was a werewolf. Hopefully as most of you know, werewolves feel loneliness more than any other emotion. When in their human state they put up a mask that shows happiness even in the darkest of times. But, even with this mask up they will never know true happiness until they find one of their own kind amongst the witches and wizards around them. Remus Lupin, however, is one of the lucky ones…

/

The Blacks are known for their pureblood family tree. But even pureblood family trees have their flaws. Families, such as the Blacks, cast out blood traitors to keep the family lieage clean, but in the end it never works. Maybe the Black blood isn't as pure as we have been lead to think. Maybe, somehow, someway, some werewolf blood tainted the Black blood, but stayed dormant for many years. And maybe, just maybe, it awakened in Bellatrix Black's body during her 5th year in front of Remus Lupin…

So! How was it? More is yet to come! Oh! And Bella and Remus will show up soon I promise! (And yes I know it's short! I like it short! )


	2. Wait! What!

Hello, people of Earth and/or other planets! Ok! I need you people to know that my computer acts weird and does not let me put anything in between the author notes and the story itself so I will probably just space a lot in between the two. And heard that some (if not all/most) get annoyed with my author notes at the end of each chapter. Well there is nothing I can do about it because I get bad reviews so they make me keep on writing, so… I am sorry if they bug. (Just deal with it, k?) Ok… here is the real first chapter!

o

o

INTRO! Chapter 1

There sat Remus Lupine, 7th year Griffindor prefect, by the Black Lake thinking about the year new 'official' couples. This year it seemed everyone had someone for themselves! All his best mates had one, even Peter! James was going out with the other Griffindor prefect, Lily Evens; Sirius was going out with a Ravenclaw, Rosalie DeWitt, and Peter was going out with the Griffindor chaser, Emily Startwood. But, alas, Remus had no one.

But while there were new hook-ups there were also some new break-ups as well. For example: after breaking up with Severus Snape; getting together with Rodolphus Lestrange and then breaking up with him Bellatrix Black was now finally single.

Bellatrix Black was rather tall for her age, she had dark brown ,almost black, mid-back length hair and fierce gray eyes. He was considered the 'Queen of Slytherin' and for good reason, too. Even though she was not as pretty as Narcissa, or as smart as Andromeda, her younger sisters, she was pretty and smart enough to control mostly everyone in Slytherin, as well as a few teachers.

She also came from a, supposed, pure-blood family of great wealth and pride. They were strong supporters of Salazar Slytherin's belief that only pureblood families should attend Hogwarts, and therefore she, supposedly, looked down on things like Remus. Or, at least that's what he thought. But either way it didn't matter right? Because he didn't care what she thought of him, right?

Losing his track of mind, Remus jolted forward as he felt hit his head and something fall in his lap. Looking down, he saw someone apologizing repeatedly about tripping over him as well as dropping their books on him, while getting off of him. It took him a while realized whom it was. But once he did he saw the person he had just been thinking about…Bellartix Black!

"Oh! Remus!" she said with a small tint of red colouring in her cheeks while she talked. "I'm so sorry about tripping over you."

From what he could tell, she seemed a little jumpy. "Oh! It's alri-," he started to say, but I was interrupted by a bark of laughter as my best mate and school heart-throb, Sirius **Black** came over.

"Oi! Remus! What are you do-," he stopped mid-way in his sentence upon seeing his cousin and Remus; together. Sirius just stood there stunned waiting for words to come out of his gaping mouth that was opening and closing. But since none came he just looked like a goldfish with hair.

Bellatrix took this opportunity to whisper to Remus, "Meet me here at 11:23, ok?" But before he could answer she had gotten up; walked over to Sirius and whacked him on the head with her biggest hard-backed book and walked of with a smug expression on her face as if she was the luckiest girl in the world. Remus, however, did not get off so easily. Oh, no. Remus had to listen to a rant until the two reached the Great Hall, then all Sirius could talk about was the upcoming Hogsmede weekend and how he was spending it with Rosalie.

But while Sirius begged Remus to stay and play wizard's chess with him, Remus declined the tempting offer to kick Sirius's butt and headed up to his dorm. Once he got up there he set his alarm onto the dog whistle setting to the time 11:00 so he could get prepared without waking his roommates. But he was lying awake in his bed with anxiety until it was time to get ready to meet Bellatrix. He turned his alarm off clumsily but not so clumsily that he woke everyone else up. He quickly got dressed into a pair of jeans and a crimson, crew-necked shirt. It had a picture of a silhouette guy sitting down with an IPod and a book, but instead of the regular IPod logo it said IRead.

He quickly left the dorm and quickly and quietly ran down the steps and left the common room without a moment to lose. He made his way to the Black Lake. Making sure that no one was following him, he climbed up to the top of the tree looking back on where he had just come from.

He sat up there for about 15 minutes before he spotted someone, a girl from what he could tell, running from the school towards the Black Lake and Remus. He waved his hands in the air but she didn't seem to notice him. It looked as if she was running from someone or something. But whatever it was he knew one thing it was Bellatrix and she was running as if no one was there besides herself and whatever was chasing her. But what confused Remus most was when he looked for something behind her, he saw nothing.She completely passed by the Lake and Remus and ran straight to the Forbidden Forest.

Remus jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground and yelled, "'Bellatrix! Bellatrix!'" Obviously she heard this because she stopped and turned toward him but she looked scared out of her wits! "Bellatrix," Remus said as he caught up to her after she stopped, "what's wrong?"

'"Remus, get back inside the school, now! I don't want to hurt you!"' she screamed.

"What's wrong? What are you even talking about?! How could you hurt me?" he asked confused.

"I'm a werewolf. Like you." she said exasperated as she collapsed before him.

At first Remus just stood there shocked at what he had just heard. "No." he said. He didn't believe her. She was a pureblood, she couldn't be a werewolf like him. No matter, he carried her bridal style back to the castle and took her straight to the infirmary. He told the nurse that he saw her in the hallway collapsed. And stayed by her side thinking over what she had just told him…

o

o

Me: So how was it? Please respond!


	3. What happened last night?

Here it the third chapter!!

o

o

What would you have done in his place? He had no idea how she could be like him.

'It wasn't even a full moon yet, just a half and she was effected by it so much. Does her family know? Surely they would have disowned her or something like that, wouldn't they? Unless…' Remus had spent the whole night wondering how this could have happened until Bellatrix woke up the next morning. Of course just because he was thinking about it didn't mean he was awake. Bellatrix woke up to see Remus asleep in an uncomfortable looking chair next to her bed.

She smirked; bent down next to his ear and said in a sweet, gentle voice, "Wake up, Remus."

Jolting out of his seat, Remus slipped and fell onto the floor with a yelp of surprise. "What. . . just happened?" He asked confused due to the fact that he was on the floor next to Bellatrix's infirmary bed.

"You fell on the floor." Bellatrix said with a small laugh.

"Yes I can see that but why did I fall?" Remus said a little agitated/

"Because I woke you up. And evidently you weren't prepared to be awakened." She said, enjoying the little conversation they were having.

"Alright." he said still a little confused. "So, about last night. Um. Yeah. What happened?"

"Um. Well, I don't exactly 'change' during the half moon but I do feel intense pain. And if I had known that last night was a half moon I wouldn't have dragged you into this. I'm so sorry."

"No! It's fine! I mean I felt so isolated from everyone because I thought I was the only werewolf in the school! I now know why I… why you are all by yourself now."

They were nearing the Forbidden Forest just so Remus could show her where he goes during full moons and half moons. He took her deep into the forest so that they were near the other side of the forest. Once they got there Bellatrix saw what looked to be a small campsite big enough for four people maybe five.

"What is this place?" Bellatrix asked with curiosity.

"This," Remus began, walking torward the campsite, "is where I go when I turn into a werewolf or I just need to relax, if I don't feel like going to the tree next to the lake."

"Just you?" Bellatrix asked cautiously.

"Of course ju-"Remus began, but he saw the look that Bellatrix gave him and defeated he said, "No, James and Sirius join me; Peter's too scared to join us. Wimp."

"Thought so." Bellatrix said a little disappointed. "well thank you for showing me this, but what's the point of showing it to me in the first place?"

'"What's the point?!"' Remus shouted astounded. "The point is that you don't have to be alone anymore."

Bellatrix stepped up to Remus so that only he could here, not even the fox passing by could here her. "My cousin doesn't know what I am and I don't want him to find out. And if you that I am insane enough to show up here with a bunch of boys around me when I transform then you are out of your mind. You of all people know what happens to us when we transform. And who says i don't like to be alone?" She said in a dangerous voice.

"No one likes to be alone, some just are. So, what if I told the guys not to come anymore and it was just me?" Remus asked hopefully, mainly because he didn't want Bellatrix to be alone when she transformed anymore.

"Fine, but do not bring your friends." Bellatrix said sweetly. She wasn't going to be alone anymore.

Ok then, see you in… 1 and ½ weeks!" Remus said happily but truth was he was worried like crap. 'How am I going to tell the other Marauders?' he thought leaving Bellatrix in the camp.

Bellatrix strode around the camp thinking to herself, 'What are you getting yourself into, Bella?'

O

o

So, readers how was it? Do tell in your reviews. Now a word from the main characters.

Bellatrix: Are you readers going to review? Well it doesn't matter because I am going to make you review.

Remus: Bella, you can't make them.

Bellatrix: And why not!

Remus: Because I won't let you.

Bellatrix: -sticks out her tongue- Fine.


	4. Confrontations

Hello again. Please enjoy.

o

O

'"What do you mean we can't go to the camp anymore?"' Sirius exclaimed.

'"Yeah! We're the ones that set it up for _you_. You can't just kick us out all of the sudden!"' yelled an equally angered James.

"Well evidently I just did. Now, if you will excuse me-" but Remus was cut short by a smirking Sirius.

"Are you bring a _girl_ to the camp, Remus?"

Remus, who was now tired of arguing with his friends, decided it would be best if he just agreed with them. "Yes, I am. But she doesn't really hang out with.. people like us. So I think it would be best if I just went with her for now. At least until she started getting used to people like us, ok?"

"Alright, we'll stay away, for now. But you have to answer this. What's the lucky girl's name?" Sirius said with a smirk plastered on his flawless face.

Remus hadn't thought that Sirius would ask for a name. "It's.. Emily Rosemerta." He said as he put on new school robes and left the Marauders for his favourite place in the whole school; under the oak tree by the Black Lake.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Bellatrix on the other hand was not having the best of luck getting away from her friends about leaving the Infirmary before they even knew she was in there. Once she stepped into the Common Room she was bombarded with questions.

"Bella, why were you even at the Hospital Wing this morning?" asked her youngest sister Narcissa. Narcissa had gotten out of the beauty part of the Black gene pool. She had long, bleach-blonde hair that reached her mid-back. She was so vain, yet she got everything she wanted because she was the baby of the Black sisters. She was going out with Lucius Malfoy and he was gone thank goodness.

"Who took to the Hospital Wing?" asked her ex-boyfriend, Rodolphus Lestrange. He was considered the best looking guy at the school with his auburn hair that had a messy elegance, muscled body and flawless tan skin. Although he had the looks he had one slight problem. He had no brain. This was the reason Bellatrix broke up with him. He was an idiot.

"Where were you before you were in the Infirmary?" asked her ex-boyfriend's twin brother, Rabastan Lestrange. He looked exactly like his younger brother the only difference between the two was that he had a brain. He was going out with Bellatrix's younger sister Andromeda, who was most likely sleeping or reading a book somewhere.

"How about we all shut up at let Bella answer the questions, yes?" said Bellatrix's best friend and other ex-boyfriend, Severus Snape. Now Severus and herself had been best friends since they're first day at Hogwarts. He had pitch-black, shoulder length hair that showed off his pale face, but his hair was said to be greasy which Bellatrix knew was a lie. He was rather tall, pale, and smart; he also had a muscular body even though his robes never showed any sign that he would have muscles. And he had the most gorgeous black eyes that were sometimes just a rich chocolate color when he spoke gently.

There was only one problem; he was a half-blood and , in her family's opinion, he was unworthy of being Bellatrix's boyfriend. Of course Bellatrix never knew this but it wouldn't have mattered to her. When she did find out they had already been dating for about three months and she was a little angry that he hadn't told her but she let it slide. But once her family found out she was dating a Half-blood she broke up with him for fear that they would disown her. They still remained friends to this day though which came in handy because she always needed a sane friend that would usually agree with her because she was right.

"Thank you, Sev." Bellatrix said relieved once again, for his help. "Now, first question."

"Why were you in the Hospital Wing?" said a rather annoyed Narcissa.

"I passed out. Next." said Bellatrix, bored.

"Why did you pass out?!" said Severus, who was actually concerned about his best friend's health.

"I over-exerted myself while I was taking a mid-night run. Next!"

"Fair enough. Where did you pass out?" asked Severus. It was now basically a conversation between Severus and herself; as if it were just them in the room; as if they were dating again, but remember it was 'as if ' it was that way.

"I passed out near the edge of the Black Lake right outside the Forbidden Forest." Bellatrix said while she replayed the scene in here head.

"Alright, do you know who carried you to the Infirmary? Because I could just test your clothes for fingerprints." Severus said thoughtfully.

"No, I don't remember anyone coming to pick me up. I was passed out, remember?" Bellatrix said.

Severus stared at Bellatrix in the eye for a minute. "Alright." Severus said standing up and crossing the Common Room. "I have all the information I need for right now. Bellatrix." Bellatrix looked up at Severus showing that she acknowledged the fact that he said her name. "Would you join me on my way to the dinner feast and eat with me as well?"

"Sure." Bellatrix said skeptically.

"Thank you." he said, politely helping her up. When his mouth was right next to her ear he said softly, "I need to ask you something privately." Then in a louder voice he said to the group, "Gentleman. Lady." he said tilting his head to Narcissa. Then he turned to the exit with Bellatrix and left the others until they followed in suit.

"So, Sev. What did you want to ask me?" Bellatrix said in a hushed voice.

"I need to ask you about that little scene that was playing in your head." he said as he led her to the Great Hall….

O

o

So are you enjoying it? And a few words from our main characters of this chapter.

Severus: Please don't make fun of my hair, unless you would like to die early by the hand of the author. -points to me-

Me: Yeah, so back away from Sevvy he's mine! (yes even the older one)

Bellatrix: I want to know what going to happen!

Remus: You'll find out at the exact same time as all of us do, except for the author of course.

Me: Actually you'll be finding out the same time I do as well…. I make it up as I go along. So see you people later! Oh! Follow the arrows and click the review button, please.

\/

\/

Clicky! Clicky!


	5. Not a Soul

It's been quite a while hasn't it? Well, I'm back for a while, or so it would seem. I hope you all find my writing improved, and that the story is unfolding nicely. I do not own ANYTHING, unfortunately, but the lovely Jo Rowling does. Enjoy:

Bellatrix steered herself and Severus down an empty corridor to lose the group who were most likely listening eagerly.

"You went into my head! Sev, I told you not to do that." Bellatrix said heatedly.

"It was only a peek, and I believe that I am entitled to looking if you are lying to me." Severus said pointedly. "And very poorly, I might add." Seeing as Bellatrix was about to interrupt he continued quickly, "Now, why were you with Lupin?" That shut her up quickly. He sighed frustratedly before turning to face her, "Now tell me, Bella."

"It's complicated." she said evasively.

Severus rolled his eyes with a short snort before replying, "Everything is and always will be with you, now, why were you with him?" He looked down at her and waited for an answer with his already signature arm cross.

"You can't tell a soul, Sev. Got it? Not a soul." she whispered, causing him to lean in to hear her. "My bloodline has been tainted."

"Bella, you know I don't care about that sort of thing." he said dismissively.

"But my family does! No one else in my family has werewolf blood in them, at least it's never become active." she whispered furiously as she glanced behind him at some passing by students.

"And you were with him because he's a werewolf also."

"Well, I knew you had your theories about Remus before all this and-" she began but Severus cut her off.

"Remus? You're using his first name, I hope you realize that." he said pointedly.

"Yes I realize which name I'm using when I talk about him, I'm not an idiot, thank you." she hissed. "Nothing will change because of this, because you will not tell a soul about me, or Remus, right?" She recieved no answer at first. "Right, Severus?"

"Well, you are a bit of idiot if you think that after hearing all of this I'd go rat out my best friend about her being a werewolf." he smirked and continued, "And I won't say anything about Lupin, either. I've had a feeling that he was a werewolf for a while now, and I haven't said anything yet, have I?" he barely finished the statement before Bella tackled him in a hug, muttering her thanks over and over again. After a couple of moments, she let go and walked away and he smiled to himself.

"Oh and Sev?" she called and he turned to look at her. "No one is to know about that either." She stated calmly about the hug. She didn't like letting people by her barriers, for it showed them her weaknesses and that was something she couldn't afford. He knew that better than any one else that she couldn't stand looking weak.

He gave her a small smirk and bowed his head slightly and said, "Never, princess."

She smiled and held out her arm, "Good. Now I believe you were accompanying me to dinner, were you not?"

"Indeed, I was. Let's be on our way." he said as he took her arm in his.

So how was it for the first chapter in a long while, alright? I'd love to read your comments in my reviews, just click the button below.


End file.
